1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device and system.
2. Background of the Invention
In the telecommunications industry, fiber-optic cables are often routed through rooms and buildings using ceiling-mounted or overhead cable routing systems. Such cable routing systems may be used to provide overhead cable routing between and among the various communication equipment in a data processing center, central office, telecommunications room, and the like (generally referred to herein as an xe2x80x9cequipment roomxe2x80x9d). A typical component of such overhead routing systems is a segmented aluminum trough that may be manufactured in short segments that may be pieced together to form all or part of the overhead cable routing system. To facilitate routing of a fiber-optic cable from the aluminum trough to the equipment below, an end of the trough may be bent. However, bending the end of the trough may form sharp edges and v-shaped channels that each may increase the likelihood of damage to the fiber-optic cables. Obviously, damage to the cables may lead to failure of the cable and unnecessary expense and maintenance.
Routing fiber-optic cables into and out of electronic equipment enclosures presents problems similar to those just described. The bend radius of the fiber-optic cable as it passes into or out of the enclosure must be maintained at a predetermined minimum. In addition, sharp edges at the ingress/egress location can lead to damage and failure of the fiber-optic cables.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device and system that overcomes the above-described shortcomings of the prior art
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device and system that can be used to route fiber-optic cable, or other types of cable, to various locations within a room or a building structure, and into and out of electronic equipment enclosures and cabinets, without risk of damage to the cable. The device and system of the present invention will enable routing of fiber-optic (or other types) cables in any direction within a 360xc2x0 radius without pinching or cutting the cable.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a bend limiting device comprises a generally funnel-shaped structure having smooth outer and inner walls over which a fiber-optic cable may be routed without risk of damage to the cable. A routing channel is defined longitudinally through the cable routing and bend limiting device through which one or more fiber-optic cables may be directed. The bend limiting device may be used together with a support or cable trough through which one or more fiber-optic cables may be routed. The combination of the bend limiting device and cable trough provides a fiber-optic cable routing system capable of carrying a plurality of fiber-optic cables and routing those cables to a plurality of electronic equipment without risk of damage to the fiber-optic cables and ensuring that the cables do not bend more than predetermined amount.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device may be used in connection with an electronic enclosure to provide a smooth path over which fiber-optic cables may be routed into and out of the enclosure. Two fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting devices constructed in accordance with the present invention may be used together (one inside and one outside of the enclosure) to provide a smooth transition for routing of fiber-optic cables both inside and outside of the enclosure.
The present invention offers benefits over prior art fiber-optic cable routing devices and systems. For example, present cable troughs are generally constructed of aluminum and are formed into various shapes to accomplish bend limiting features. However, in accomplishing those features using a single piece of aluminum, sharp edges and v-shaped openings are formed in the aluminum which tend to pinch or cut the various cables. The present invention offers a cable routing path that is smooth and continuous with customizable cable trough sizes having curved surfaces and bend limiting features.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings, which are not to scale, are designed solely for the purpose of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.